This invention relates to article storage structures and more particularly to a unique storage and organizing system mountable under a work surface such as a desk top or the like.
Conventional desk structures generally include a desk top supported by depending drawer and leg structures. The drawers dominate and restrict the knee clearance space beneath the desk top and also restrict lateral movement of the desk user. Also, since the drawer cabinet structures are fixedly positioned with respect to the work surface, access to the contents of the drawers is awkward and in some cases severely restricted.
Also, furniture constructions have been proposed which employ a plurality of vertically diposed space divider panels rigidly secured together by connector post structures. An example of such furniture constructions may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,230 to Probst, entitled FURNITURE CONSTRUCTION, issued July 4, 1972. As disclosed therein, these furniture structures are relocatable so as to provide the most efficient use of available office or other space. Provision is made for hanging cabinets, desks, and other structures from the relocatable wall arrangement. For example, a cantilever desk including a desk top or work surface is hangable from the connector post structures by a bracket and clip arrangement. Presently, however, storage and organizing arrangements are not available for use with either more conventional desk structures or cantilevered desks of the type disclosed in the aforementioned patent which result in unobstructed knee clearance, do not inhibit nor restrict lateral movement beneath the work surface and which, when open, provide ready, unrestricted access for storage and retrieval of various items.